nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. A title of a very well-known Dostojevski classic War is for pussies. Diplomacy is a lot harder than making it rain bullets and bash each others heads to pieces. What happens outside Lovia shouldn't be taken in consideration. If Adlibita wants a war it will find itself positioned against a bunch of people who just neglect them. If they take up the fight to this site, we block them. Make edits, not war! 13:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I want all Lovians to show that we have enough moral intellect to NOT to got to war. Just neglect all tries to go to conflict. To all Adlibitans who come here to seed their hatred I say: go home! We do not want to argue. 13:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I totally agree with this way acting, what is the point of a war, we can solve every problem with just the capacity of abstract thought and with negotiating, I like your everlasting spirit of optimism Jon Johnson 14:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't fight a war with only one side, can you? That is why we should negate the war. 14:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::War is indeed a very silly thing. Another way for cocky men to prove their power - and to kill themselves... M. Van Gent 18:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::War is brave men fighting for their countries, to defend there homes, their wifes, their children, their culture, their nations... it is a horrible, nasty, cruel practice, war, but it is often inevitable. Pacifism is not the same thing as realism. You have to keep it real: war is always an option. Dr. Magnus 18:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::War is the very last resort for the lesser men amongst us. and besides without an army it is rather doubtful wether it is reasonable to start a war, but this way of reasoning is only given to those with brains. Jon Johnson 19:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is nice to defend your country and other things you love, but this is a website. War can be of no use here, since it would be very difficult to have some html-coded violence. Whit what bytes could we possibly conquer a virtual nation? War in Lovia would only be a subject of our own hatred. Instead of going skull-bashing, we should try to talk. 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LSCA Okay, I'm getting pretty p'oed LOOK AT THE LSCA page we have a new league(s) up and are really cool so PLEASE check them out like CURLING and BASKETBALL so check them out!!!!Couplaohla 22:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've been scrolling around our new sport section lately. It sure looks nice! Are we in the Winter Olympics too? 08:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::We aren't. But we could get working on that one for next time! 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, maybe we could do a mock olympics with alot of smaller countries and we can call it the "Small olympics" with small countries or less populated places like San Marino, Lovia, Libertas, and you know evrything else but we also need templates for these small countries.Couplaohla 15:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea! 15:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love Curling!!! ever since the olympics came on!!!Crystalbeastdeck09 15:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sports and stuff yep it's Marcus Villanova just saying that in about a week there will be the Lovian Olympics hosted by Lovia to see what small countries can compete. Like Coup said before me check out the LSCA and other sports in Lovia. From Marcus Villanova First National Leftist Assembly Everyone who is inspired by leftism and progressivism is welcome to join the first national Leftist Assembly. Have a seat in the Civic Auditorium and share your views on the future of leftism in Lovia! 09:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy life. ''Enjoy life.'' - LFA :I do enjoy life, though... it is very, very quiet here? Has everyone left, or is there another fight going on, somewhere? --Lars Washington 15:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I am here, my dearest of friends! Perhaps everybody went to celebrate the birth of a Spring both lovelier and more tempting than those of which our ancestors dreamt on gloomy Sunday afternoons in the permafrosted fields of Europe. -- 15:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I am here too, and I am very enjoying myself :p and my life :p Jon Johnson 18:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We're all here, in fact 18:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Enjoy! -- 19:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yhe system broke down yesterday, so I could not return your call. Glad y're still here, alive and kicking. --Lars Washington 07:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (((A))) My milk is good for you and for the planet too! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You became a spambot? Pierlot McCrooke 08:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm.. 09:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, goat milk is delicious: hmmm! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is it? Let me guess, it's a Limburgian specialty? 09:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it's an Oceana specialty :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol. 10:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We have goat milkers here OWTB! :) Bart K 15:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I like a goat the best when it is on my plate with a herbs and potatoes! But lamb still is meat number one. Dr. Magnus 15:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::PS: Milk is very good: it gives me strong bones. I drink 1 liter milk everyday, I have been drinking a liter milk since I was ten and I never broke a bone! Milk is awesome! Dr. Magnus 15:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Herr Gott will punish you for your preferences :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Here, you inspired me OWTB: Milk is good for everyone! Dr. Magnus 15:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahah :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Want to help me with my campaign, mr Ilava? Dr. Magnus 16:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::What would the consequences be if I said "yes"? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, you could add your name to the list of participants, then, and you would promote milk on the site and promote the campaign. And if you want you may design a poster for it. That's all. Dr. Magnus 16:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok :P Have you ever seen one of my posters? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really. If it isn't very good I wouldn't mind - as you can see, the article itself is pretty crappy! Dr. Magnus 16:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, then I'll go on the beat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Vacancy - not to be confused with vacation! As PM and Secretary of Finance I'm looking for someone who has a (basic) knowledge of economics. You don't need a degree or anything, any wisdom is welcome. If you think you are capable of creating - somewhat correct - graphs on our fictional economy, feel free to apply. I hope I find someone, if not I'd have to do a lot of reading!! 16:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :If it has to be negative, ask me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Mm, realistic would be more like it. I know some demand-offer curves on prices of agricultural products but want more sophisticated matter like salary evolution and inflation. It would be really helpful to have someone who already knows such things. 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh... I only have some vague knowledge of doings things like boekhouden (accountancy) :P (inventaris, grootboekingen, etc.) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::i'm not suited either :) 16:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Too bad, back to the books then I guess? 16:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And then an economist is about to show up, I'm currently studying economics in Belgium, maybe I can help? Jon Johnson 16:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What grade? Does it matter? You know a thing or two about price evolution and such, right? 17:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I could take the job can't promise much but ... anyway one question would the job include creating a stock market page?Marcus Villanova 22:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe this link to the LBI (deleted !?) can be of any help to you. --Lars Washington 08:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The creation of a stock market was not what I had foreseen. I just want some realistic graphic representations of the Lovian economy during the 2008-2010 'crisis' and a few predictions for the future. @Jon Johnson: do you think you can make those? 10:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I can give you very complicated market and price evolutions if you want... Jon Johnson 11:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, give it a try and don't mind taking the time needed. Very complicated isn't necessary, I guess it will be already complicated enough. 11:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could you give the specific details, then I can start writing and making graphs Jon Johnson 13:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just some graphs representing the evolution of prices and wages from about 2007 to 2010, keeping the financial crisis and high rate of monopolization in mind. Also, could you add a 2010 to 2011 prediction if my plan would be carried out? (e.g. closer cooperation, more dialogue and government interests). 17:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will definitely try, but this will be difficult given the fact that all numbers I should have are not real, you see Jon Johnson 17:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As long as it is plausible I'm happy. 17:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Great, I'll start! Jon Johnson 18:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Towns I know there has been alot of disscusion over towns but to anyone who says no to towns... Too Bad so please anyone who wants to expand lovia by adding on more smaller hamlets sign your name here.Thanks! Also to people who say "Well what about the enviroment" like me check out my user page and just see my suggestion for a city in Seven (let me remind you Seven only has like 1800 people) that will raise population by a few hundred and also would bring income to the State by camping and stuff. here some other ideas *A REAL(not Adoha) Las Vagas type town with sex booze gambling *A Green Town (like said before) *A troubled town (I mean not every town can be perfect) *...(any more suggestions?) Sign your name here- *Marcus Villanova Apology I, Drabo Doorian, leader of the Iron Guard Party, hereby apologize for all the trouble I have caused and for all the trouble the party has cost on behalf of the party itself. Drabo13 09:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Baby Comedy seems to be untrustable Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::So I apologize to you people and this is what I get in return? More insults from you, of all people... Drabo13 09:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't blame him for being suspicious. I will take a precocious position on your return myself. 10:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, Yuri, true words... Although McCrooke himself is just as unstable... Dr. Magnus 11:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::All people have their boundaries and I guess that is what makes all of us unstable, given the right conditions. 11:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Whether we can trust Drabo is of no relevance here. His block term is over, and he is as a result thereof a normal user, just like Pierlot or anybody else, who will be treated equally. Of course, we know he is capable of harm (we've seen it), but we will not judge him again if he proves to be truthful and just in the days to come. So, let's welcome him again, and give him a fair chance, as we would give all. After all, his apology is a good first step 12:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, let me answer your comments now. McCrooke, you are in no position to judge me. Yuri: idem. King: at least you stood up for me. I am glad you did, and I will not forget. Drabo13 08:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can tackle that opinion: I've quite a good idea of your opinion on certain issues and thus I'm in an outstanding position to judge you. I don't know you personally so all I can judge you by are your actions and beliefs, my judgement would thus not be blurred by prejudices. 09:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)